saintpiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Pirates (Crossover Series)
Saint Pirates is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega and One Piece verses joining together for the first time. This wiki is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity" and "XFangHeartX". It is also rated T. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Nami (Akemi Okamura) *Bronze Saints **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) **Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Vinsmoke Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) **Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ōtani) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Blizzard (Tomokazu Seki) **Brook (Chō) **Monkey D. Aika (Ikue Ōtani) ***Kumi (Yui Horie) Allies *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Legendary Saints **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Scorpio Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) Antagonists *Momoshiki **Kinshiki *Elementors **Air Elementor **Fire Elementor **Earth Elementor **Water Elementor **Metal Elementor *Marines **Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Borsalino/Adimral Kizaru (Unshō Ishizuka) **Vice Admiral Smoker (Mahito Ōba) **Captain Tashigi (Junko Noda) **K-9 Unit *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Akio Ōtsuka) Minor Characters * Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Tokyo Malasiya * Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': *'Silver Cloth': *'Gold Cloth': *'God Cloth': Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': *'Godhood': *'Ryusei': One Piece Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. ** *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. ** *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. ** Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Six Powers: A special, superhuman martial arts style. *'Geppo' (Moonwalk): Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. *'Tekkai' (Iron Body): Hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. *'Shigan' (Finger Gun): ): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. *'Rankyaku' (Storm Leg): A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body *'Soru' (Shave): Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e' (Paper Drawing): Makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. *'Rokuogan' (Six King Gun): The secret and ultimate attack of the Six Powers style. Seastone: Weapons *General Franky *Black Kabuto *Kitetsu III *Magic Clima-Tact *Pop Green *Shusui *Soul Solid *Wado Ichimonji Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. Tiers God Tiers: Large Planet level to Multi-Universe level Top Tiers: Moon level to Planet level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain level Low-High Tiers: Town to Small City level Mid Tiers: Building to Small Town level Low Tiers: Below Human to Small Building level Trivia *The crossover series was inspired by the works of Superior-Creativity and XFangHeartX. *Both series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place 6½ weeks after Kouga's final battle with a male counterpart of Venus. **The One Piece series takes place one week after the Unlimited World Red Arc with Luffy defeating Redfield and the Straw Hats continuing their adventure in the New World. *This story will feature several new characters, including original characters inspired and created by XFangHeartX and Superior-Creativity. *The series fiction design will be based on the Saint Seiya Omega anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2014-2015 One Piece series. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Certain elements of all three verses will take place in the series like: **For the Cloth designs of Team Pegasus and the five Legendary Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths, with a slight inlay of their Omega Cloths. **Sanji's full name is "Vinsmoke Sanji", as he is an estranged member of the Vinsmoke Family with some elements of his past explained. **Hades, Poseidon, the original Gold Saints, several Silver and Steel Saints, Doflamingo, the Donquixote Pirates, Law, Jupiter, Sabo, Lucky, Koala, Ace, most of Fairy Tail (including Jellal and Meredy), Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus, many Dark Guilds, Acnologia, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Tartaros, and many other past characters don't make an appearance in the crossover series (as all three series are based on the mid to late 2014-early 2015 timeline), but are mentioned multiple times by some characters, or be seen in multiple flashbacks. **Akainu attains his post-timeskip appearance while still wearing his pre-timeskip outfit. **Aika is the only character to gain a new outfit that becomes her "trademark". **Usopp doesn't learn Observation Haki in the series. **Zoro doesn't use Nine or Zero Sword Style in the series. **Luffy doesn't use Gear Fourth in the series. Category:Saint Pirates Wiki